Goodbye Ahsoka
by nderricutt
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. Ahsoka is killed n action and this story tracks and shows how Pepole close to Ahsoka react and adapt to thier loss.
1. Chapter 1

Ahsoka's death fan fiction

Chapter 1

An explosion rocked the republics forward command base "Skyguy we've got to fall back to the LZ ready for our evac" Ahsoka yelled over the sounds of the battle. It had been one disaster after another since the republic had landed on this remote world. To start with they had lost half their cruisers before a single troop touched the ground in a devastating surprise attack. Then during the landing the fire from the surface was very intense and only about three quarters for the reaming gunships had landed. Once they had left the gunship they were immediately fired on by heavily fortified Defences that where almost impossible to break through and when they did they didn't have enough resources to continue through.

As a result the campaign had been a disaster and now the republic forces where in full retreat. Ahsoka hated this as so many troops had died in vain. As she retreated to the LAAT she turned sharply just in time to deflect several rounds from hidden snipers "Go ahead" she said "I'll watch the rear" she added as she blocked several more shots. However because she was concentrating on the snipers she didn't notice a sniper droid rolling to the top of a cliff face once in position it sighted Ahsoka and fired off three shots Anakin saw the droid and tried to warn Ahsoka "Snips look out" but as he said this he was two late all three shots impacted Ahsoka chest one hit her the top right of her chest, one hit the centre of her chest and the last one impacted where her lungs where.

"AHSOKA!" Anakin yelled as Ahsoka fell to the ground struggling to breath and move he rushed over to her with Rex and Kix in hot pursuit. Once Anakin reached Ahsoka he began to drag her to the gunship once she was on board Kix began examining her "We need to get her to the cruiser now" He said as the pilot took off and headed for the cruiser, it took around Half an hour to reach the cruiser as a lot of them had been destroyed. In this time Kix had stabilized Ahsoka but her condition was declining.

As soon as the gunship touched down Ahsoka was rushed to the sickbay Anakin followed her all the way until Kix stopped and turned to Anakin stopping him "Sir you can't go in until she's out of surgery" Kix said

"But she's my Padawan, I should be with her" Anakin replied

"I understand Sir but what good would it do if you get in the way while we try to save her" Kix responded as he turned and went into the theatre.

Anakin took a seat outside and waited to hear the news. An hour passed before Kix came back out his helmet was off and he wore an apron around his armour he looked grave "Sir I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do" He said as Anakin got up off his chair

"What are you saying Kix" Anakin asked although he already knew the answer

"We can't stop the internal bleeding, perhaps if we had gotten her on board sooner. She has about an hour left" as he spoke his heart sank "I would suggest you spend it with her comfort her if you can. I'm so sorry Sir" He said as he put his hand on Anakin's shoulder as he walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After he had received the news Anakin just stood there unable to take it in, but after about 20 minutes Ahsoka had been moved to a more comfortable place and Anakin was ready to see her. As he entered the room he saw the sleeping Ahsoka she was linked up to a machine that monitored her heartbeat, pulse and neural activity. He walked up to her bed and sat down in the chair next to it as he did Ahsoka started to stir and then she woke up she was too weak to sit up but she looked at Anakin.

He looked at Ahsoka trying to hide the tears in his eyes "Hey" he whispered "The doctors said that you'll be just fine" he said his voice breaking slightly.

"Liar" Ahsoka said softly as she started to cry.

Anakin saw her crying and held her tightly "I'm so sorry Ahsoka" he said starting to cry himself.

"Don't be it wasn't your fault, I just wanted you to know that I am proud to be your padawan" She said her voice weakening she could feel the force calling her.

"And I'm proud that you were my student" He said as he cradled Ahsoka moments later she let out her last breath and went limp. The machines flat lined and Anakin cried over Ahsoka body he cried for ten minutes straight and then left the room not before he lay Ahsoka down and crossed her arms across her chest. "Good bye" He said as she kissed her forehead and left.

Once outside he saw Rex standing there he wanted to see how Ahsoka and Anakin were getting on. When Rex saw Anakin's face his shoulders sank "She's gone Rex, she gone" Anakin said as Rex looked at him in disbelief.

"What she can't be" Rex said more to himself.

Anakin just nodded and walked away "I've got to go make the announcement" he said as he headed for the bridge once there he set up a ship wide broadcast. "Attention all, it is my sad duty to inform you that Jedi Padawan and Commander Ahsoka Tano has passed away from injuries suffered in the line of duty. She was a good friend, great Jedi and an outstanding commander. As a result we have set a course back to Crouscant, anyone who wishes to pay their last respect will be able to as Ahsoka is being moved to her quarters where you can say good bye if you so wish" Anakin said as he voice started to crack as he held back the tears.

In the hanger hawk and two other clones a pilot and a technician were discussing getting Ahsoka a get well soon card but when they heard the message they just looked at each other shaking their heads. "What no way" hawks said he had lost commanding officers but this was Ahsoka se was so fall of life, so happy, so passionate but now she's dead Hawks head just couldn't cope with it but he had to accept. Ahsoka was dead and there was nothing he could do about it.

"She's dead but we talked to her just yesterday" one of the others said.

"Let's go say goodbye" Hawks said as he and the other two clones went to where Anakin said Ahsoka would be. News quickly spread threw out the ship and several clones' officers and even a few droids went to where Anakin said Ahsoka would be.

It was finally time for Anakin to put Ahsoka in her quarters so other could say goodbye. He escorted Ahsoka body to her quarters Rex following behind Rex had stayed with Ahsoka since he was told of her death keeping her safe as he had sworn to do.

When they got to Ahsoka's quarters they were surprised at what they saw, they saw over fifty clones all designations standing by Ahsoak's quarters all of which wanted to pay their lasts respects to their fallen commander. There were Pilots, technicians, medical staff and bridge crew. Anakin had no idea that Ahsoka had touched the hearts of so many of his men. This would make her loss have a lot more of an impact on the morale and overall attitude of his men in the long run.

As Ahsoka's body was brought into her quarters all the clones snapped to attention and saluted. Once she was laid on her bed all the clones knelt on one knee and bowed their heads. Rex saw all his men do this and didn't know what to do but after a whiel he took the hint and began to recite the lords pray once he was finished Anakin, Rex and all the clones left Ahsoka's quarters.

**AN:**

**I'm getting into the swing of things now so my chapters won't be as short as my first one. Hope you enjoy. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ankian and his men touched down in Coruscant. The news of Ahsoka death had reached the council and they had come to meet Anakin and the body of his Padawan. When they arrived Obi-wan came up to Anakin "Anakin I'm so sorry" he said his voice full of sorrow. Plo koon walked up to the glass coffin that Ahsoka had been placed in, he rested his hand on the top "I hope you find peace little soka" he said as she group and the coffin moved back into the temple. Ahsoka was to be placed in the remembrance hall until her funeral.

Rex watched the group walk away he then relaxed he couldn't bear to think that Ahsoka was going to burned as is tradition. Ahsoka deserved more than that she deserved a proper military burial.

"We can't let them just burn Ahsoka" Kix said as he walked up to Rex.

"On that we agree" Rex said "But who do we talk to" he asked

"I don't know Sir" Kix replied

Rex thought for a moment he didn't know who to talk to, just then an idea formed in his head "Come on" he said to Kix as he headed off towards the diplomatic sector.

**Senator Amidala's office **

Padme was sitting on her large sofa comforting the crying Riyo she had just received the News that Ahsoka was killed and Riyo came to Padme for someone to talk to. They had been crying for 10minutes when Rex knocked on the door C3PO answered the door.

"I'm sorry Captain but Mistress Padme has instructed that she is not to be disturbed" he said as he began to usher Rex out.

"Who is it 3PO" Padme called from the room she was in

"Clone Captain Rex Mistress, he says he has a question to ask" C3PO said

"Let him in" Padme said and C3PO let Rex pass.

Rex walked into the room where Riyo and Padme were sitting. He could clearly see that they had been crying as their eyes were red and their makeup smeared. Kix followed close behind both he and rex removed their helmets and rested thme under their arms.

"Sorry Ma'am but we wated to ask you about something" Rex said in respectful tone.

"Yes rex what is it" Padme asked kindly

"Well it's about Commander Tano and her funeral we wondered if you could ask the jedi council if she could have a public military funeral instead of her being burned she diserves more than that" He said nervously.

Padme just stared at him for a moment before speaking "I will see what I can do bt I'll need support if I am to ask" Padme said slimly she could see what Rex meant Ahsoka had played a large part in many lives and she deserved to be remembered for it.

"I'll back you" Riyo said finally "And I can ask the other senators as well" she added.

"My men will also back you" Rex said

"very well Rex can you get your men to sign and Riyo get what senators you can to sign" Padme said as the group left to go about their assigned task they were determined to give Ahsoka a military funeral.

**JEDI TEMPLE: THE NEXT DAY.**

Padme, Rex, Kix and Riyo had worked tirelessly the last 24hours summoning support for Ahsoka funeral. They had collected an impressive amount of signature of pole who wanted to give Ahsoka a military funeral. Now Padme stood outside the Jedi council room waiting for her time to speak with the council. When they we ready for her they summoned her in. Padme took a deep breath and stepped inside.

All the council members looked at her as she entered the ones who were not their physically were there in holographic form. Master Windu was one such form "You wished to speak with us" he said threw the hologra.

"Yes master Windu I wished to discuss the matter of Ahsoka's funeral, there are several of us who wish to give Ahsoka a public Military funeral. I have signed sheets from 50 senators including Seantor Riyo Chu chui, senator Lux Bontarie and senator Bail Organa and the majority of the stationed five hundred first clone troopers including Captain Rex, Medic kix and pilot hawk. We believe that she should be given a mitray funeral so all the people she had touched can say goodbye to the oerson thay had come to know and care the council wishes of course" Padme said holding up the data pads with the signatuers on.

"You're asking us to part with tradition" Lumanara said as he listened to what Padme had to say.

"In a way yes but it would help to boost moral both for your men and perhaps some of your own Jedi" Padme said looking round the room. She thought that they must of know she meant Anakin.

"Go now discus this we will" Yoda said as Padme turned and left after half an hour Padme was asked back into the Council Chambers, she again faced the Jedi council but this te Yoda was the first one to speak.

"Decided we have although not in total agreement were we. Allow padawan Tano a military funeral we will. Your responsibility it will be" Yoda said.

"Thank you Masters I'll make the arrangements" Padme said as she turned and left.

**AN: **

**End of the Chapter let me know what you think. I'm sorry there was a lot of dialog but I felt it necessary to move the story on. Review please thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was the day of Ahsoka's funeral it had been decided that her funeral would take place on Naboo in the evening. She had been placed in a glass top coffin. She wore a black silk long dress and was on top of a bed of rose petals. Her coffin was placed on top of a gold carriage that was pulled by two black horses. Padme, Riyo, Rex and Anakin were in a black speeder. Anakin wore his normal Jedi robes, Rex wore his standard issue armour with its custom paint job except for a new piece of art work on his right breast plate it was the design of Ahsoka's face markings. He had adopted it as a sign of respect and remembrance this had been copied by the rest of the 501st who had all took the pattern and added it to their armour in honour of their fallen commander. Padme wore a long black flowing dress with a black cape. Riyo also wore a long black dress her's however was not flowing instead it hugged her body.

The coffin carriage set off for the journey to the plaza where Ahsoka would be laid to rest. As the coffin set off the black speeder caring Anakin, Padme, Riyo and Rex followed suit. Behind their speeder stood 30 501st troopers in ten lies of three. The two clones on the sides of the first row (Kix and Hawks) carried two standards one had the republic symbol in white on a black background and the other had the Jedi insignia once again it was white and o a black background. They group of cone set off behind the speeder and coffin in a slow march. As the procession passed in the streets pole stood at the side of the road wearing back and holding candles. As the Coffin neared they began to throw Black roses on the ground. The buildings had black banners draped out of the windows as the people on the streets watched the fallen Jedi's funeral procession. In the plaza groups of people stood waiting for the coffin to arrive. At the front of the crowd where the Jedi they all wore their cloaks with their hoods up. Behind them stood the senators the all wore black. Lux was among them he had found Ahsoka's loss hard to take, he loved her and now she was gone he never got the chance to say it to her. He would never again see her smiling face, her dark blue eyes and her perfect smile.

Once the procession reached the Plaza Ahsoka's coffin was placed on top a moving platform. As this was done Anakin, Rex, Padme ad Riyo made their way to their respective places four chairs next ot a podium at the top of the plaza. The 501st troops formed to lines either side of the coffin and six troopers steeped up to the coffin. While this was going on four Naboo star fighter flew over had in the missing man formation the third aircraft pulled up away from the group to signify the loss of a comrade.

With everyone in position and the aircraft were returning back to base Rex stepped up to the podium "We are gathered here today to bid final farewell to Ahsoka Tano commander in the republic army and Jedi Padawan. I had the immense honour of serving under commander Tano she was kind, caring and pure ahe would always talk us clones befero and after every battle, she would check on us if we were in the medcal center, she would laugh and joke with us she would even play poker with us" Rex smiled at the memories but his face showed pain as he fought back the tears although it was getting harder and harder for him to do so "Just before her last mission she talked to me about what she was going to do after the mission, how she was going to show her master the techniques she had learned and how she was finally going to finally finish her boom she was writing. She talked about" Rex's voice cracked as he tried to finish his speech tears formed in his eyes and one rolled down his cheek "About what she was going to do after the war and when she became a Jedi knight. Of Ahsoka of my friend I can only say this; of all the souls I have encountered in my short life hers was the most... the most... pure. She was a shining light in the chaos of war a beacon of hope. May she find piece she deserves that much." Rex finished his speech and stepped down tears falling down his face.

Yoda walked up to the podium and stood in front of it he began to address the crowd "Lost Ahsoka we have, sorrow should we not feel rejoice that she has joined the living force we must. Honour her we will and always remember her we must. Now final fare wells we must say" he said as she waved his hand and the six clones stepped forward they began to fold the flag that had been placed upon Ahsoka's coffin. As they did this another row of five clones stepped forward and kix stood by them. "Ready, aim, fire" as Kix said this the five clones with him took aimed and fired a five gun salute. Then on kix's order they fired again.

By the m the clones had finished their salute the clones folding the flag had finished and the lead trooper handed it to Anakin as he was the closet thing to next of kin that Ahsoka had. With this Yoda waved his hand again and Ahsoka's coffin began to move just as a solo piper plated amazing grace.

All the clones Stood to attention and saluted as the coffin passed them. When it reached the Senators they placed flowers on top of the coffin. The coffin then passed the Jedi and he all bowed their heads in respect. Once Ahsoka's coffin reached the end of its track the piper stooped and the coffin was lowered into its final resting place. Once The area had been sealed a shining beacon of light shot up from the areas into the dark knight sky. When the previous Mourners had seen this they released hundreds of floating lanterns into the night Sky. With this there was not a single dry eye in the audience accept for the Jedi council who kept their composer accept for master plo koon who shoulder had sunk and his face showed sorrow.


End file.
